O mal que nos cerca
by Daianelm
Summary: Não leia se você for uma pessoa que não tolera qualquer coisa. Depois não diga que não avisei '


**O mal que nos cerca**

"_Alguns já devem ter percebido_

_o ar de ameaça que está ao redor._

_Tudo começa quando se é posto em prova,_

_num mundo de horror..."_

Ela estava sentada em um tronco caído, perto das cinzas do extinto fogo, vestindo uma capa de chuva preta e segurando um rifle. A escuridão da madrugada e o frio quase insuportável não estavam ajudando no seu turno de vigia, muito pelo contrário, fazia com que ela sentisse suas pálpebras pesarem cada vez mais conforme os segundos passavam. O dia não havia sido fácil e por alguma razão não conseguira dormir direito antes de pegar o turno, mesmo assim não reclamou. Afinal, todos os seus companheiros já haviam passado por algum sacrifício desde que chegaram a aquele país. Era mais que justo ela estar ali, assim pensava.

Enfim, Jill Valentine travava uma verdadeira guerra contra o sono e o frio, enquanto os seus parceiros de missão dormiam quentinhos dentro das barracas de acampamento.

Só de pensar em conforto, a moça já se sentia angustiada, pois a fogueira, sua única fonte de calor, a pouco fora apagada por uma leve chuva traiçoeira. A precipitação iniciara de forma repentina, minutos após a troca de sentinela, e cessou logo que o fogo apagou. Era como se a natureza estivesse zombando da pobre Jill. Mas mesmo que pudesse imaginar aquilo como uma travessura, era razoável pensar que chuvas eram características daquela região.

O grupo de antiterrorismo biológico ao qual Jill pertencia, era formado por quatro pessoas além dela mesma. E no momento, eles estavam em uma floresta de difícil acesso ao norte da Suécia (Norrtland), entre um vilarejo e uma desativada instalação de pesquisas científicas da Umbrella. O último lugar citado era o destino deles. De acordo com informações que receberam, era fácil deduzir que aquele assentamento científico não estava, de fato, desativado. Pelo menos não completamente. E sua localização era tão intransitável, que a população local ignorava sua existência. Isso só mostrava que a empresa queria guardar algum segredo ali. É claro que se fosse apenas por essa desconfiança, teria sido formado um grupo menor para investigar o estabelecimento da odiosa empresa. No entanto, algo realmente alarmante estava acontecendo ali.

Há pouco tempo, começaram a surgir relatos de desaparecimento de pessoas que se aventuravam naquela floresta, caçadores e campistas em sua maioria. E ninguém do vilarejo arriscava-se a penetrar na imensidão verde há semanas, desde que o corpo de um homem fora encontrado mutilado, sua cabeça decepada, aparentemente por um animal selvagem. O estranho é que uma espingarda estava junto ao cadáver indicando que, mesmo armado, o caçador não tivera chances contra seja lá o que o tenha atacado. O filho que o acompanhava na caça não foi encontrado, apesar da polícia ter identificado-lhe o rastro de sangue. Este não ia muito longe e as buscas subsequentes não deram em nada. O jovem ferido não retornou pra casa, o que indicava que ele também falecera.

O ânimo dos habitantes estava exaltado por causa do fato, muitos não acreditavam que algum animal local fosse capaz daquilo e outros mais supersticiosos já tentavam explicar o ocorrido com histórias mitológicas ou ufológicas. No entanto, as autoridades locais ignoravam as especulações e continuavam relatando a versão de que aquilo era obra de um animal selvagem, dizendo também, que ainda não havia prova de que aquela morte tinha relação com os desaparecimentos. Tudo ainda estava sendo investigado pela polícia.

Mas uma coisa era certa, essa história toda já era bem conhecida por Jill e os outros componentes do grupo. A sensação era a de que os terríveis acontecimentos de Racoon estavam se repetindo. O medo fez com que mobilizassem uma investigação. Era provável que um vazamento de vírus tivesse ocorrido por parte da instalação da Umbrella presente ali. E, se os indícios estivesses corretos, uma catástrofe como a de Racoon poderia atingir os habitantes do vilarejo a qualquer momento.

Mas eles estavam lá para impedir que isso acontecesse. Se houvesse, acabariam com o foco de contaminação e, quem sabe, encontrariam algo que pudesse acabar de vez com a companhia farmacêutica. Fariam o possível e o impossível por isso. E o palco de tudo estaria naquela floresta de Norrtland. Mais oito horas de caminhada e atingiriam o destino desejado.

Já haviam percorrido boa parte do trajeto. Agora, de acordo com as coordenadas, se encontravam na área de risco: a zona dos desaparecimentos e do corpo mutilado. A qualquer momento eles poderiam dar de encontro com seja lá o que estivesse por trás daquele caso. E o dever de Jill era assegurar que não fossem pegos desprevenidos.

Uma corrente de ar gélido passou pela clareira, fazendo com que a mulher se encolhesse. Elevando o olhar para o ceu, ela pôde constatar que as densas nuvens já haviam se dispersado. Existiam poucos corpos celestes, o que não ajudava muito contra a escuridão. Determinada a não morrer de frio e a ter uma melhor visibilidade, Valentine levanta-se para fazer uma nova fogueira. A mulher prende o rifle nas costas, abaixa o capuz da capa de chuva e começa a raspar o chão úmido a fim de encontrar solo seco. Feito isso, dá a volta nas barracas de acampamento. Ao pé de uma delas estava um pequeno abrigo de madeira construído por Leon S. Kennedy.

- Ah! Muito obrigada, Kennedy. – Jill murmura ao agachar-se e ver um maravilhoso estoque de lenha seca, que logo começou a empilhar em seus braços. Enquanto fazia isso, tentava não derrubar as vasilhas térmicas que Barry guardara ali. Já estava ficando até absorta nesse trabalho. Mas, de repente, um barulhento movimento na floresta quase a fez tombar pra trás. Alguém na barraca se moveu incomodado, mas não despertou.

Erguendo-se bruscamente, Jill teve tempo de observar aves alçarem voo das copas das árvores, a poucos metros de distância dali, em grande algazarra. Algum animal selvagem estaria caçando? Talvez um urso, ou um coiote, ou um lobo..._"Ou alguma aberração produzida pela Umbrella"_. O silêncio da mata foi substituído por um ruído que se aproximava cada vez mais. Jill sentiu sua boca secar. Largou o que estava fazendo e voltou rapidamente ao seu posto.

Preparou o rifle e procurou por algum sinal do invasor. O ruído já podia ser distinguido, era o som das folhas que cobriam o chão, sendo levadas por algo que se arrastava. Jill elevou a arma e se aproximou do local de onde vinha o barulho. Logo uma silhueta escura apareceu por entre as árvores e o coração da mulher acelerou. Ela não conseguiu identificar o que era, mas dando alguns passos percebeu que se tratava de um canino. O animal já havia notado ela, parou e rosnou em sua direção. Apesar disso, Jill sentiu seus músculos relaxarem ao ver que ele não passava de um lobo normal, com um grande roedor entre os dentes: alimento que arrastava pela mata. Se ela lhe desse um tiro certeiro, com certeza ele não seria capaz de continuar em pé ou causar mutilações em alguém, nela no caso.

"_Calma, calma Jill. __É só um animal comum"_ Ao pensar isso, Jill deu um profundo suspiro de alivio e o ar gélido pôde ser visto através de sua expiração. Mesmo assim o lobo continuava a encara-la, mas depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que ela não pretendia competir pela sua comida, então resolveu seguir caminho.

Jill observou o animal ir embora e quando ele sumiu completamente, ela retornou ao que estava fazendo antes. Voltando-se para a lenha, recolheu todo o combustível necessário de uma vez só, isso fez com que alguns gravetos caíssem no chão, mas ela não se importou. Foi em direção ao centro da clareira e arrumou tudo no solo preparado. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu tirar um isqueiro do bolso de seu casaco, embaixo da capa. Valentine ateou fogo nos ramos mais finos e o abanou com uma casca de tronco, no intuito de incendiar o restante da lenha. E pronto! Já estava feita a fogueira.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais exausta, Jill desabou sobre o tronco caído e ficou sentada lá. A floresta continuou imersa em sua calmaria monótona e o crepitar das labaredas era o som mais evidente. O tempo foi passando, passando, e nada de alarmante acontecia. O constante estalar da fogueira se tornava cada vez mais hipnótico e reconfortante. A clareira estava aquecida e acolhedora. E a mulher percebeu que estava sucumbindo ao cansaço. Tudo já parecia tããão distante...

- Não posso dormir, não posso dormir... – repetia como um mantra, meio dormindo e meio acordada. Logo o seu turno iria acabar e ela conseguiria aguentar. Mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça insistia _"Você não vai dormir. Vai apenas descansar os olhos"_. Com essa desculpa conveniente, Jill acabou não resistindo e mergulhou num sono pesado. Em verdadeiro estado de sonambulismo, repetiu:

- Apenas descansar os olhos.

Se ela tivesse se esforçado mais um pouco contra a sonolência, teria percebido que mais uma sombra passara a ocupava aquele lugar.

"_E o pior acontece quando_

_não se está atento._

_Tudo foge de controle e_

_a mais terrível surpresa surge..."_

PAM!

PAF!

PAF!

- Aaaaaahr!

Com esta sequência, Jill acordou sobressaltada. O que infernos estava acontecendo? A mulher levantou rapidamente e se sentiu um pouco zonza. Enquanto isso, alguém abria o zíper de uma das barracas e saía ao ar livre. Era Rebecca Chambers!

- Jill? – perguntou esfregando os olhos – O que está acontecendo? Que alvoroço todo é esse? – falou aproximando-se da outra mulher de forma cambaleante. Jill ainda estava um pouco atordoada e respondeu como se ainda tentasse se situar:

- Não sei, eu... Cochilei e... – Foi aí que se deu conta de seu terrível deslize: dormira durante a vigília! Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes – Essa não!

Rebecca elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa. No entanto, um barulho revelou que algo se remexia detrás dos abrigos e ela logo percebeu o porquê de sua colega aparentar estar tão apreensiva. Entrando no mesmo clima da outra, perguntou em sussurro:

- Tem mais alguém acordado?

Jill balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pelo que eu saiba, não – entreolharam-se de maneira preocupada. Preocupação esta que logo se transformou em horror quando um odor de carne podre perpassou por suas narinas. Um calafrio tomou conta de todo o corpo de Jill. Tentou pensar em muitas possibilidades, mas só uma conclusão chegava a sua mente: ela conhecia muito bem aquele aroma. Era o mesmo que infestou Racoon no período do desastre. Olhou para a sua companheira, Rebecca parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa. E todos os sentidos de Jill começaram a apitar dizendo _"A verdadeira missão começa aqui!"_.

Valentine olhou ao redor. O restante de seus companheiros continuava dentro das barracas sem dar sinal de vida. Sendo assim, resolveu investigar aqueles ruídos sem fazer alarme. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Fique aqui, eu irei verificar – Jill falou para Rebecca.

- Mas... – a outra ia rebater, porém foi interrompida.

- Eu estou armada – eleva o rifle – Ficarei bem.

Meio a contra gosto, Rebecca acenou a cabeça positivamente.

- Está bem. Mas tome cuidado – disse. No fim das contas ela sabia que, desarmada, só poderia atrapalhar.

Jill fez sinal de positivo para a outra e começou a avançar. Foi aproximando-se lentamente do outro lado da clareira com o rifle já preparado. A cada passo que dava, mais o odor se intensificava. Era nauseante. Ela também já podia escutar passos arrastados, que estavam próximos da esquina onde ela iria virar. Seu coração começara a acelerar.

Chegando ao canto da barraca em que iria dobrar, ela para e dá um profundo suspiro _"Muito bem, é agora"._ Ela ergue a arma, preparada para atirar caso fosse necessário. Mas ao contornar o abrigo, ela percebeu que no fundo, não estava preparada para encarar a verdade que seria jogada na sua cara.

A poucos metros de distância dela, estava um homem alto que mastigava algo. Olhando para o chão, ela pôde ver que tinha sangue e carne de algum animal morto espalhados pelo solo. Seu estômago revirou com isso. Na hora, por algum motivo, ela lembrou do lobo que vira antes de adormecer.

Em seguida, sentiu o piso sumir sob seus pés ao olhar de volta para o homem. O líquido vermelho escorria pelo canto de sua boca e seus olhos esbugalhados pairavam sobre ela. Aquela era a primeira cena assombrante, desde que adentraram a floresta. Sentiu que o ar ao seu redor se tornou rarefeito. Tudo isso misturado ao mal-cheiro e à sua confusão interna, que analisava se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo ou não; acabaram deixando Jill paralisada. O choque foi tanto, que ela acabou abaixando a arma inconscientemente.

Abrindo e fechando a boca, sem conseguir emitir nenhum som, ela viu o homem erguer um braço em sua direção. A mão dele também estava suja pelo líquido escarlate.

A incredulidade estava acima de suas capacidades e ela não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação diante daquilo.

"_E o fim se torna intragável..."_

- Jill? – Rebecca chamou apreensiva. Já fazia um tempo razoável em que Jill sumira pelo canto da barraca. Pelas circunstâncias, ela já deveria ter dado algum sinal, alguma notícia. Fosse qual fosse a notícia. – Jiill! – chamou um pouco mais nervosa, mas nenhuma resposta veio-lhe. Ela estava tendo um péssimo pressentimento.

Não aguentaria esperar, aquela floresta era sinistra e a ansiedade era muito grande. Decidida a verificar por si mesma, olha ao seu redor e pega um pedaço de galho que estava por ali, que lhe serviria como arma de emergência, se necessário. Em seguida, dirigi-se ao local em que a outra desaparecera.

Foi caminhando lentamente com a respiração um pouco apressada, o galho sendo segurado como um taco de baseball. E ao contornar o abrigo ela dá de encontro com uma cena que jamais esqueceria.

Abismada, ela deixa o galho de árvore cair no chão e leva as duas mãos à boca. Era nojento e não podia estar acontecendo! Jill estava ...estava...Ela estava...

De frente para Chris Redfield! Mas não era só isso, os detalhes é que eram surpreendentes. O homem estava com a boca e a mão totalmente lambuzadas com ketchup, oferecendo um sanduíche totalmente encharcado a Jill!

Rebecca estava se segurando para não rir, prendia o riso com as duas mãos e Jill mordia o lábio inferior com o mesmo intuito. Esta já havia se recuperado do choque inicial e a única coisa que lhe restara fora aquela imagem hilária. Chris exibia uma expressão atordoada, como se tivesse sido pego roubando doce de uma criança e não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Nunca Jill iria imaginar que algum dia veria Chris, o mesmo homem frio e sério que sempre conhecera, naquela situação. Ele ainda permanecia com o sanduíche estendido em sua direção. E a mulher, reunindo todas as suas forças para manter a compostura, falou:

- Eu... Hum... Não obrigada. Eu realmente não estou com fome. – voltou a morder o lábio inferior.

Quebrado o silêncio, Chris pareceu retornar da inércia na qual se encontrava. Abaixou o sanduíche.

E prestando mais atenção ao seu redor, acabou por notar a presença de Rebecca, que lhe olhava com muito interesse como se ele fosse algum animal de circo. Jill também demonstrou estar se divertindo muito com aquilo. Meio frustrado, pegou um lenço em seu bolso e começou a se limpar, dizendo:

- O quê? Eu estava com fome! Agora ninguém pode mais fazer um lanchinho da meia noite? – se sentindo vitimado.

- Não, se você precisa fazer tanto barulho. – disse Barry, que apareceu de repente e ia em direção a eles, sendo seguido por Kennedy.

- É, e já são 3:25am, se quer saber. – completou Leon, indicando seu relógio de pulso. – Hey, espera! Que tipo de lanchinho estava fazendo, Redfield? – terminou apontando para os restos de carne esparramados pelo chão. Os outros três já haviam se acostumado com o terrível odor que emanava deles.

- Oh! É verdade. – exclamou Jill. Com tudo o que houve, acabara esquecendo aquele detalhe – O que exatamente aconteceu aqui? – perguntou para o moreno.

Chris acabou de se limpar e largou o lenço no chão. Incomodado, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido com ele, acabou sendo pego de forma humilhante. E logo pela Jill!

- Esbarrei nas vasilhas térmicas e o conteúdo delas se espalhou pelo chão. Parece que alguém teve a brilhante idéia de guardar o resto do cervo que caçamos pro jantar, sem o bom senso de ver que a carne estava crua e que iria apodrecer. – olhou de forma acusadora para Barry.

- O quê? A culpa foi daquela vendedora picareta! Ela disse que as vasilhas térmicas conservavam tudo. Tudo! – pôs muita ênfase na última palavra.

CREEK!

Todos deram um pulo, assustados. E de repente, lembraram-se que não estavam em um acampamento de férias, mas em missão.

PAF!

Um galho de árvore cai próximo a eles. Silêncio. Todos se entreolham, analisando o que havia acontecido. Em seguida, relaxam.

- Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, todos já podem voltar a descansar. Aproveitem bem essas últimas horas, porque tenho a sensação de que esse dia será ainda mais conturbado. – Chris declarou.

Leon, que foi o primeiro sentinela, optou pelo conselho de Chris. Já Barry e Rebecca, sem mais nada a fazer ou dizer, saíram dali. Mas provavelmente não iriam retomar o sono. Iriam se preparar para mais tarde, quando dariam continuidade a missão.

Antes que Jill fizesse qualquer coisa, Redfield agarrou o rifle que estava em suas mãos e disse:

- Pode deixar o resto comigo, acho que seu turno já foi agitado o suficiente – falou simpaticamente para a mulher.

- Oh! Muito obrigada, você não imagina o quanto. – esboçou um sorriso em agradecimento e afastou-se. Mesmo se sentindo culpada por ter dormido antes do prazo da vigília terminar, Jill tinha que admitir que estava precisando mesmo daquilo. Sem sua total disposição, seus sentidos de alerta não funcionavam tão bem e isso poderia acarretar sérios problemas no futuro.

Certo, ser uma pessoa que se sobressalta facilmente tem suas desvantagens, mas isso havia lhe garantido a sobrevivência até ali. E era isso o que importava.

"_Porque você percebe que era tudo, _

_tudo um verdadeiro engano._

_Como uma brincadeira de mau gosto._

_Mas no fundo sabe que _

_deve sempre permanecer em alerta._

_Pois o mundo em que vivemos,_

_não permite que isso se dissipe completamente._

_Essa paranóia é o mal que nos cerca._


End file.
